


Family Talent Show

by Saraga_arts



Series: Gumlee One-Shots [3]
Category: Adventure Time
Genre: Gumlee - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 16:33:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11317347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saraga_arts/pseuds/Saraga_arts
Summary: Marshall and his daughter, Fionna, perform for the school but something goes terribly wrong. Gumball is not happy with his husband at all!





	Family Talent Show

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a vid on Instagram

✿✿✿

            "Is everything ok? You're not nervous are you?"

            "No, father." A small, blonde haired girl huffed, crossing her arms over her chest with the softest of pouts as her father added final touches to her outfit. "I have Papa with me anyways! Everything's going to be fiiiiiine!" The little girl further complained, personally taking her time to pick at strands of clothing on her outfit to ruin her fathers' hard efforts albeit not meaning to, just something to keep her busy and unembarrassed. "We practised a lot anyways."

            "Fionna, stop that!" The father briefly scolded before standing up and off his knees, far too nervous about the performance than the actual performers. Gumball, the father, had done many presentations before but his subtle anxiety always lingered, making him a lot more nervous than need be but he would always do a phenomenal job in the end. Although he was not going to perform, the same anxiety lingered but not subtly this time, it weighed upon him like a huge sack of bricks that weren't planning on budging. It wasn't like it was his child's, Fionna's', first performance or his husband's, Marshall Lees', but still. Marshall tended to be a little, dare he say it, reckless. A stage rock performance wasn't the same as a parent-child-school talent show nor did it have the same expectations.

            Regardless, Gumball pushed his worries aside and focused on tending to his second child, Cake, until Marshall Lee came back. Speaking of the man. "Hey Fi, cake, and the most gorgeous man alive!~" He charmed but Gumball just rolled his eyes, a dorky smile on Gumball's lips' anyways. "Here's your tea and here's a doughnut for both of you two girls!" The two daughters squealed in delight before rushing to their papa and hugging him tightly, grabbing their snack right after and rushing to shove them down their throats.

            Marshall barely saved his own and Gumball's drink from the little she Devils, thankfully not spilling it on himself before the performance. Gumball simply took his drink from Marshall and placed a quick kiss on the other's forehead. Although Marshall wanted a proper kiss, he didn't complain, he could just go home after the performance get as many kisses as he wanted. "Ready for the performance, dear?" Gumball asked, flattening down Marshalls collar further, not needing to but it helped ease his jumpy nerves.

            Fionna made a gagging sound, looking at the two love birds but Cake didn't mind, she found her parents very cute together and was really supportive for her age. "I am, and I bet Fionna here is going to do absolutely amazing! We practised really hard. Didn't we, Fionna?" Marshall asked before he stuck his tongue out at his children. Fionna and cake both laughed, mouths stuffed with doughnuts before nodding in unison. "See?" He turned back to Gumball, who gave an approving nod. "Ok, girls! Go play with your friends for a bit, father and I have to talk alone for a second." The girls had finally finished their snacks, crumbs all over their lips and some on their outfits as they agreed to Marshall's request. Gumball was about to protest and call the girls back for a cleanup but Marshall had other plans. He grabbed Gumball's hand and made his way to a little more secrete area of the backstage, where no one was really looking. He took Gumball's tea and his own coffee and placed it on the flattest thing he could find nearby before wrapping his arms around his partner's shoulders. "I want a good luck kiss~"

            Gumball was taken aback for a second, shocked by Marshall's words briefly before an embarrassing smile broke on his lips. "Oh, come on Marshall. People are watchin-"

            "Let them watch!" Marshall protested, furrowing his brows and tightening his grip. Gumball just softly placed his hands on Marshall's waist. "Mrs. Smith had her tongue down Mr. Smith's throat and I bet you five bucks that if we go to the opposite end of the school and open any classroom door, somebody's going to be blowing somebody." Marshall winked and Gumball rolled his eyes, still not convinced. "Pllllleeeeeaaasseeeee! You always give me one before I do a performance! Why is now any different?" He whined like a child and Gumball finally gave in, his lips still holding a giant smile, regardless of being super embarrassed to do such thing at a school. It wasn't the public affection that bothered him, it was being called out for it that did.

            "Ok! Ok! But only one! You get too carried away otherwise." Marshall only nodded, puckering his lips and closing his eyes, ready for the sweet kiss. Gumball watched Marshall for a second, reminiscing in the moment. They'd been together for so long now and yet here Gumball was, still head over heels for his little nerd. Another whine escaped Marshall's lips and Gumball decided to finally kiss the poor guy, connecting their lips long enough to be a kiss but not long enough to please Marshall but Marshall didn't complain. It was a kiss and that's what he'd asked for. He could pester Barnaby for more later.

✿✿✿

            Gumball now sat in the audience with cake right next to him, both of them watching patiently as each performance played out tremendously and without fault. Marshall and Fionna soon came on the stage, catching all of Gumball's and cakes attention now. They weren't the last performers but they sure planned to perform like they were the last. The mike was handed to Fionna who held all the determination her young self could muster up, Marshall standing behind her, just as ready. "This one's for you, Philip!" She spoke and as soon as she finished, music started to play to begin their performance.

            Fionna had told her father and papa about a boy named Philip who would pick on her a lot. They disliked each other and Philip was quite a hot head himself. Regardless, Barnaby had said to ignore him and just have fun at school but Marshall had other plans. He wasn’t pleased what so ever that his precious darling was being bullied at school. She wasn't. Phillip just didn’t like her choices and Fionna didn’t appreciate her things being disliked. Regardless, Marshall was still not happy.

            As they awaited for Fionna to start singing, marshal took a chance to blow a kiss at Gumball, mouthing the words "Watch me." right after that, Fionna started singing. Now, Gumball was not aware of what the two were going to perform. He would usually get kicked out of the house or the room so Fionna and Marshall could practice in peace also so gumball would have a surprise. Barnaby would get curious at times, trying to sneak a tidbit of either the music or the performance but would either get caught or get ratted out by cake before he could ever get the slightest of hints. Of course, he did get annoyed, he was a curious man after all. A curious man who wanted his answers right away and would get them if they were related to math or science. He preferred it that way. It frustrated the other for a while but eventually, he gave up trying to sneak on his husband and child.

            The words left gumball mortified, to say the least.

            "I don't, fuck with, you!"

            Fionna exclaimed, not feeling guilty for the words she'd just said. Marshall, on the other hand, looked shocked behind her. "You little stupid ass bitch, I ain't fuckin' with you!" as the second line finished, Marshall's 'shock' subsided to a cocky smirk, the two going on either side of the stage to start their co-ordinated dance, not even realising what havoc they'd reeked over everyone else. The music continued to play and Fionna continued to sing, the entire audience and DJ crew were far too frozen in shock to stop them. As Fionna sang further into the song, Gumball shot his hands to Cakes' ears who knew what Fionna was singing but also very well knew that those words were bad! The DJ crew finally pulled out the wires, shutting down the music and ruining the father-daughter performance but it was already too late. Both marshal and Fionna had a frown on their lips but as Marshall's eyes fell upon Gumball, the frown instantly turned into dread.

            Gumball, held the worst glare he could muster, physically trembling from how enraged he was. Why wouldn’t he be? His husband had just encouraged his seven-year-old daughter to perform an absolutely inappropriate and mature song for a school talent show!? What was he thinking?! Clearly not thinking enough or at all!

✿✿✿

            Cars zoomed by, blurred to faint lines and dangerous noises. Marshall sat on edge in the passenger seat, Fionna and Cake sitting just as restless as the latter. Gumball had been breaking the speed limit on the highway and in spite of the fact that he was super keen about breaking the law, he gave no actual fucks currently. Too enraged to. Auburn eyes darted from the driver to the cars in front of them, jaw clenched and white-knuckle grips on the arm rest as the owner of the eyes tried to muster up an apology but the response he might get frightened him. Marshall had fucked up and his children clearly knew this.

            Fionna felt really guilty for what she'd done. She just wanted her father to be proud of her for standing up for herself but that only ended up making him mad. She didn’t like it nor did she understand. Marshall, her papa, was clearly ok with the whole ordeal but Gumball wasn't. She was encouraged by him, in fact. "Don’t let boys mistreat you! You're so much better than he is and you tell him that!" She recalled Marshall saying. It was both conflicting and upsetting. She momentarily ignored the law-breaking speed and relaxed herself just enough for her to focus on her next task, opening and closing her mouth a couple of times in an attempt to speak up but nothing would come out; greatly frustrating her further.

            Cake knew about the performance far before today, knew that it was not ok nor Gumball (Cake being a little hesitant in calling Gumball and Marshall anything but their names, not accepting them enough as parental figures, more like, legal guardians.) Would like it. Despite knowing this, she let the performance go on because of Marshall's attentions. She also knew that Marshall was a drop-out, didn’t finish high school and probably was too troublesome to realise that cussing at Fionna's age or at an event filled with children wasn't appropriate nor acceptable. Quite a mature kid for the age of 13 and she knew this. She'd just have to go home and console the raged father figure before Marshall could mess it up any further. She sighed, irritated that she had to take care of her family rather than the other way around.

            By this time, Fionna had mustered up enough words to form a simple apology. Now, Fionna hated getting in trouble. Like any innocent kid at her age, she would feel great dismay and would start crying. Just like now. She had tried really hard to not cry and be strong but ended up breaking down in her seat behind Gumball. Marshall didn't notice this, too busy trying to think up of not being forced to sleep on the super uncomfortable couch nor Cake noticed, who was trying to think of how she would calm Gumball down. The only one to notice that Fionna was crying was Gumball, finding out when glanced in the back mirror. By this time, they were off the highway (Gumball abiding by the laws now) and was close to reaching home but that didn’t stop Gumball from pulling into a random shops' parking lot and exiting the vehicle to check up on his daughter. Marshall was beyond shocked at this, he thought Gumball was going to go for a walk to ease his anger (something he did usually to ease stress and anger so he wouldn’t lash out in front of or at his kids.) And tried to stop him so he could wait until they got home only then to realise that his little bunny was crying, forcing his mouth shut.

            Gumball opened the back door and unbuckled Fionna gently taking her into his arms and taking a seat next to her so she could find comfort in him. "Shhh, baby, it's ok, you're not in trouble. I promise." He took a very short pause to breathe in through his nose sharply and glared holes into his husband. "Papa is." That didn’t ease Fionna, she felt just as bad for getting her papa in trouble as she did if she were in trouble. She clung on to Gumball and sobbed into his shirt, soaking his shirt with tears that Gumball really didn't mind. Cake rubbed Fionna's back as Fionna tried to apologise but would get cut off by Gumball's comforting words that were now slowly relaxing her. Marshall took initiative and slid into the driver seat, allowing Gumball to tend to their daughter, Fionna to relax and for him to avoid the situation as much as possible. Of course, it wouldn't solve anything but further push away the inevitable, he still did it. It was the way he dealt with problems since he was little and it was now a very bad habit he could not change. Gumball dealt with most of the consequences anyways, he never really let it affect himself.

✿✿✿

            Fionna stopped crying by the time they had reached back home, just soft hiccups and sniffles left in her and was quite drowsy, ready to lay down and go to bed so her father and papa could talk without added stress of her well rest. Gumball kept Fionna in his arms as he exited, Cake following pursuit, both of them giving the back of Marshall's head a dirty look before completely dismissing him and walking into their small house. Cake ending up deciding to comfort Fionna for the night rather than counselling Gumball.

            Marshall sat in the driver's seat on edge. Anxiety racing up and down his veins as he tapped his foot to calm it but it wasn’t working no matter how fast he tapped. His dainty hands clenched and unclenched the steering wheel, debating if he should crash at his friends' house or maybe even go to a club, dance and drink all this away. It was late enough anyways. He swallowed hard, his throat dry for no reason and his stomach having a numb ache. He could run away like usual but the thought of abandoning his children and spouse when it wasn't convenient for him terrified him. He wasn’t going to become his mother. Regardless, he stayed in the car just growing numb with anxiety for roughly half an hour but wasn’t aware of how long it had been.

            Gumball had just assumed Marshall had ditched again. He was used to it but he really didn't want his children to get used to this. Gumball had helped the two do their nightly routine before tucking them in and kissing their heads good night but he very well knew that they'd still be awake for a while. He used to do that as a child too. Stay awake, listen to all the harsh words his parents would say to each other when arguing and hold back tears out of fear that he may be the cause. He wasn't going to be his parents but he also couldn’t let Marshall go off the hook.

            Gumball sat on his bed, with his nose buried in a book, glasses and nightwear on. His eyes scanned the same page over and over again but not a single word was rendered to his brain, too busy stressing over his family's future. Gumball wasn't going to sleep anyways, stay up waiting for his husband's arrival that usually lasted all night but he'd still refuse to rest himself until he was sure the other had not ended up doing something stupid. He could just text Marshall, ask him where he is demand he comes back home but why should he? Marshall's supposed to know and own up to what he's done but Gumball knew better than anyone that Marshall wouldn’t text first. Whether it was his anxiety or stubbornness, Gumball was not aware. With a defeated sigh, Gumball closed his book and set it aside, grabbing his phone from his side table right after. His finger lingered on the power button, his mind continuing to debate whether he should still carry out his actions of texting Marshall. His lock screen of Marshall not making things easier.

            Speaking of Marshall, the said person walked into the room but stayed near the door frame before speaking up. "You look hot with your glasses on." A feeble attempt to ease the situation but an attempt regardless. He wasn't lying either, this was something he always said when he saw his spouse read; it was a small tease but the reaction he'd get in return was what it made speaking that line worth it.

            Gumball's eyes shot up at the voice, disturbing his thoughts and frightening him. The fright didn’t last long, almost instantly being washed over with the joy of seeing the other before the sun had risen. He tried to fight back his smile and remind himself what Marshall had done prior that day but he was too busy drowning in glee. "You came back…?" Gumball spoke softly, placing his phone down but his gaze still matched the latter's. He reminisced in the moment for a second before speaking again. "What the junk, Marshall!" Gumball finally moved on from his small moment of bliss and got to scolding his husband.

            Marshall rubbed the back of his neck, feeling awful now that he'd remembered Gumball actually cared when he didn’t come home for the night. His mother didn’t care and Gumball never verbally said it but he knew that Gumball was the only one who genuinely cared about his existence or anything he did. He sucked in a soft breath and nodded to Gumball's first question, ignoring the second so he could keep himself from regretting and leaving again. "I'm sorry…" It was a meek try but he genuinely meant what he'd said "You know how I am… You know I'm a bad person; I don’t think twice before doing something… And I just-… I thought I was doing the right thing for our daughter… I wanted her to be able to say fuck off to all the boys that ever tried to hurt her… Tell 'em to mind their own god damn business…" Gumball ignored the cuss albeit really itching to complain about that. Marshall refused to make eye contact with the other person in the room but Gumball didn't nudge it. If Marshall was owning up and realising what he'd done then everything else would be ignored. Marshall was becoming more mature and responsible for his little family and he wasn’t even aware; Gumball was though and was beyond proud. "I'm a stupid dropout that had learnt how to cuss at everything that I didn’t like since I was 4. So-… I just-… I really thought I was doing the right thing for once…"

            Gumball understood where Marshall was coming from and knew that Marshall genuinely wasn’t aware of it being wrong. The only time Marshall really had any sort of restrictions was when he was with Gumball but even then, it was hard to realise if Gumball was just being an ass and making up a rule or if his action was genuinely not acceptable. "Just-.." Gumball rubbed his temple, still mad and conflicted. He didn’t want to punish Marshall for realising what he'd done wrong but also didn’t want Marshall getting used to being let off the hook for something. "After the Marten's died, Cake's parents adopted Fionna so she could have a good future, we adopted Cake and Fionna after their parents died so we could give them an even better future. I know what you were just trying to do what's best for her but she's got two dads, not one. You can run things over with me. You obviously know to talk to me when you're feeling low; which you do, thankfully. But also try and talk to me when doing something related to the kids; I'll do the same. We both didn’t have great parents but at least, by working together, we could give our children decent, if not the best, parents."

            Marshall finally looked up at Gumball, a soft expression of surprise on his face. He wasn’t expecting this at all. He thought he'd get screamed at and told to go away and think about what he'd done. Of course, he knew that Gumball wouldn't stay mad at him for long but this was unexpected. Maybe going clubbing instead of talking to Gumball wasn’t the best option he had. "I-…" He racked his brain searching for an answer but he couldn't form any sentences. This wasn't a conversation he was comfortable with, really. It took him a couple of seconds of just gawking before upturning his lips into a very soft smile and nodding. "I'd really love that… God-…" He allowed himself to further enter the room, going and sitting in front of Gumball now rather than standing at the door frame like he was. "I'm pretty sure I need to sell my soul to Satan to deserve you as a husband, y'know?" He never did well with serious talks so the instant change of subject was something Gumball expected and understood. Marshall wasn’t sure if he was allowed to reach out for a hug so he just sat there awkwardly, he didn’t want to end up triggering the other. He was pretty enraged before and suppressing all that anger was both unhealthy and hard. But Marshall knew Gumball could do the impossible; he fell for Marshall, wasn't that already impossible enough?

            Gumball shook his head in disappointment but his lips held the same smile as earlier. "let's get some sleep, you dork." Marshall didn’t resist or argue, tossing his shirt off and aside somewhere before jolting to his side of the bed for much needed night time cuddles. Gumball watched Marshall's hurry with a cocked brow, impressed at how eager the other was for something he purposefully was going to miss tonight. "What do you think you're doing?"

            Marshall looked at Gumball weirdly, not getting why Gumball would ask such a question. "Getting ready to be cuddled by my husband, duh?" Marshall stated as if it had been written blatantly on his forehead but Gumball refused to read it. He then clicked his tongue before burying his face into his pillow. He was definitely weary about hugging Gumball but cuddles were an exception. He couldn't sleep without them and Gumball was very well aware of this.

            "Nope!" Gumball spoke, popping the "p". "No cuddling for a week. It's your punishment for what you did today." Marshall's jaw dropped, not believing what Gumball had just uttered.

            "You're joking, right." Gumball shook his head before laying down in his spot, turning off his night light. "Gumball, you know I can't sleep without your cuddles. Give me another punishment."

            Gumball looked at Marshall, unamused. "That’s not how punishments work, honey." he stated simply before pulling the covers over himself.

            "Gumball! Don’t be an ass." Gumball ignored his spouse. "Gumball. Come on. Please. What was the point of me 'fessing up and not going to the club?" Gumball ignored him once again, leaving the other with no other choice but to sulk and whine quietly.

✿✿✿

            They ended up cuddling somewhere along the night anyways.

            It was small moments of understanding each other and being there for one another that made them so much in love with each other, regardless of them knowing this or not.

✿✿✿


End file.
